Let Loose
by StayAlive
Summary: Vexen happens to forget to give Saix his monthly shots. What kind of chaos will this throw Organizatio 13 into this time?
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten Shots

A/n: New story again. And again I'm multi-tasking. Fun, fun, fun. Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Let Loose

Chapter One

Forgotten Shots

Axel yawned and got up out of bed. He stood in front of his mirror after opening the door and was fixing his hair. Something blue flashed outside his doorway.

Axel sighed and went to see what was up.

What he saw outside made his jaw drop. There disappearing behind a corner was Saix…on four legs.

"What the"- Axel said rubbing his head. It was too early in the morning to say what he had seen was real.

He put his organization cloak over his gray t-shirt and red boxers and headed down to get breakfast.

He met the Superior on the way down. He looked troubled.

"What's up, Superior?"

Xemnas ran a hand through his hair. "Have you seen Saix?"

Axel groaned inwardly. He knew it just couldn't his imagination.

"Why?"

"We'll see when I find Vexen."

Axel looked at him confused, but shrugged and followed anyway.

When they reached the kitchen they found Vexen sitting in his normal seat. Xemnas sat down across from him and Axel sat down beside Xemnas.

"Did you see Saix yesterday? The first day of the new month?" Xemnas asked clearly hinting something to Vexen.

Vexen's eyes narrowed. "He hasn't come to see me yet."

Xemnas sighed and stared at the ceiling. "He isn't supposed to find _you_. You're supposed to track _him_ down.

Vexen scratched his head. "I am?"

"And we've been doing this for how long?"

Axel interrupted. "What's going on?"

"Saix hasn't seen Vexen this month."

"And what happens"-

"He goes…um…how would you put it so he'd understand, Vexen?"

"Crazy." Vexen said simply.

"And I'm guessing that's not good?"

"What do you think, 8?" Xemnas asked exasperated.

"So what are we going to do ?" Vexen asked when Axel didn't reply.

Xemnas sighed. "Axel, gather up all of the members, quickly. Bring them all in here. Vexen you go help.

Both Nobodies nodded and disappeared leaving Xemnas to his troubled thoughts.

"Let's just hope no one has seen him. Or Kingdom Hearts forbid alone in a room with him." Xemnas said to himself rubbing his aching head.

A/n: Yes, I know, My chapters have been really short lately. I'll try to make them longer and put them up quickly so I won't leave you guys hangin. Thanks for reading! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: One Goes Missing

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Let Loose

Chapter Two

One Goes Missing

Axel ran around the castle trying to locate the other members. He barged into Roxas's room.

Roxas sat up confused. "Uh, hey Axel. What are you doing in my room so early on a Saturday morning. Usually I'm the one to be waking you up."

"Come on, we need to get down to the kitchen." Axel said trying to get Roxas out of bed.

But Roxas stayed put. "Why?"

"Just come one."

Roxas still stayed in his bed.

Axel sighed at his friend who was being extremely difficult.

"Look, Xemnas will explain it once we get everyone down in the kitchen. Will you help me find everyone?" Axel asked hopefully.

Roxas grumbled and got out of bed.

"Let's just go to the kitchen instead. I don't feel like looking for everyone else."

"Is this really that important?"

"Yes, well, at least I pretty sure it is."

"Great, that's just great, Axel.

Axel shrugged and took a portal to the kitchen. Roxas followed.

Roxas and Axel entered the kitchen to find that everyone, except Saix of course, was gathered around the table. The two friends sat down in the only available chairs.

Xemnas rolled his eyes at them.

"As I was saying, Vexen says it will take most of the day to prepare the shots. So until then, I advise you all to remain in the kitchen. No where else is safe."

Everyone flinched as loud roars echoed from down the hall.

"Xigbar, shut the door, Vexen, you should start working on the shots down in your lab, and Xaldin, you will accompany him there and make sure he's not interrupted." Xemnas ordered.

The three nodded and did as they were told.

For the next few minutes, the Nobodies wondered around the kitchen, bored out of their minds.

Finally, Zexion sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get a book to read." He said making his way to the door.

Xemnas nodded and said, "Just be careful."

Zexion rolled his eyes and left.

Demyx giggled and splashed Axel with water from the sink.

"You're dead" Axel shouted knocking his chair over as he stood up and chased Demyx around the room.

Xemnas sighed. If Saix didn't get in here, his members alone could probably kill him.

"What have I done?" He asked himself leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Why couldn't we just stay in our rooms and sleep in?" Larxene asked yawning widely and glaring at Marluxia who was asleep on the table. She kicked him.

He jerked awake and looked around the room wildly. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"You're getting drool on the table."

He glared at Larxene and settled his head on the table once more.

"Because, Larxene, with a wild Saix running around I doubt you'd like to be attacked in your sleep."

"Whatever."

Suddenly, the lights flickered off.

Xemnas looked around and went to the door to see what was wrong. Instead, he ran into Vexen who was entering the room.

"Did you send Zexion to the library?" Vexen asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yes." Xemnas said suspiciously.

Vexen sighed and shook his head at his Superior's stupidity. "I heard some loud noises up there. So, I sent Xaldin when the noises had ceased. He said that no one was up there, but there was a clutter of books with a bunch of pages ripped up. There were also some claw marks on a few of the bookshelves."

"And there's no sign of 6 anywhere?"

The room was quiet waiting for the answer.

Vexen shook his head.

"Damn it." Xemnas said punching the wall.

Axel lit a fire in the middle of the kitchen.

"This isn't like what vampires do…is it?" Demyx asked nervously.

Xemnas eyed Vexen as they gathered around the fire.

"Uh, well, this happened once before. And…"

"Answer the question, Xemnas." Axel said angrily.

Xemnas glared at the red head. Then, he looked over at Demyx. "Yes, it is like that."

Two snarls ripped through the silence.

"Poor Zexion." Demyx whispered.

Axel got up and flipped the table over and put it between the group and the door.

When he walked back over he patted Vexen rather hard on the back. "You just had to forget, didn't you?"

A/n: Hope you liked chapter 2! I know I said that I would start working on it again after 'Their Worst Fears', but, oh well. Thanks for reading and please review! See ya!


End file.
